Liria T'Remi
}}Liria |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Asari |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }63 |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }14th April, 2126 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | } None |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | } |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Eye color: | }Pale Blue |- style=background:#000000 | Hair Color | }None (Asari) |- style=background:#000000 | Height: | }5'9" |- style=background:#000000 | Build: | }Average |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Ex-Systems Alliance |} Liria T'Remi is formerly an asari officer in the Systems Alliance Navy, and is the sister of John Wagstaff. She posts on CDN as Liria. Appearence Liria, like most asari, looks younger than she actually is. She is about 5'9", 155 lbs, and has light blue skin, going to a light teal on her crests, as well as slightly darker markings along the ridges of her crests. She has pale blue eyes, that occasionally appear to be white, but mostly this is only in low-light conditions. Early Life Born on the 17th of April, 2126, in Serrice, Thessia, Liria is the only child of a former asari commando, Faena T'Remi, and a turian engineer, Octis Lenictus. She grew up on Thessia before moving to Earth at the age of 32, due to her father dying in the First Contact War, and her mother subsequently marrying a human marine. She has spent almost as much time on Earth than Thessia, and regards it to be a second home. She knows about asari customs and culture, and also know a bit about those of humans. Liria regards John as a brother, even though they are only related because her mother married his father. This opinion is shared by both of them. When the Reaper War broke out, she was studying engineering on Earth, and was evacuated to the Citadel, where she met her brother again. After several days, she decided to enlist in the Alliance. However, the recruitment officer told her to get a job at the Purgatory bar instead. Outraged at this response, her brother, now on the Citadel for a rest period, had the recruitment officer, a Service Cheif, assigned to a frigate making small, fast attacks on Reaper forces. Military Service Following the debacle with the recruitment officer, she managed to enlist in the Alliance, which some officers still object to. After receiving emergency military training, she was assisned to the SSV Perth, where she served under her brother, until the end of the war. She survived the battle of Earth. Due to her being an experienced engineer, she holds the Alliance rank of First Lieutenant. Post war, with the creation of the 1st Salvage Flotilla, she was assigned to the SSV Brunel, a repurposed frieghter, as a technical advisor, and does not hold any official position on the ships crew. In 2189, she resigned her commission in the Alliance, a move that surprised several other members. Trivia *As with all asari, she is a trained biotic. *When she speaks in English, she has a barely noticeable English accent, as she leant English in England. However, when her voice is translated from Thessian to English, she sounds like she's from the American Midwest. *Despite her training as an engineer, she is also familiar in the use of firearms. She is skilled in the use of Vindicator battle rifles, as well as Mantis sniper rifles. *She, and her brother, co-own a private vessel, which is normally docked on the Citadel. OOC Notes *Her Avatar was made in XPS, using resources from Taleeze and Nach77. Category:Asari Category:Characters